


Hallucinate

by fromthenorthernskies



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brita said: lap dance, Canon Compliant, I don't even write smut usually?, I guess it's more tame than a few others here, I... this is filthy, Jackie just wants things to happen, Jan is a blushing mess, M/M, Truth or Dare, forgive me Father for I have sinned, mostly at least, the other two relationships are mostly just implied, wow this took more time to write than I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthenorthernskies/pseuds/fromthenorthernskies
Summary: Needless to say, Jan hadn’t expected the game to be this… raunchy? He really should have expected this, honestly, especially with Nicky’s eternal dirty mind, Rock and Crystal’s thing for creating chaos wherever they went, and Dahlia, Gigi, Heidi and Jaida living for the drama and crunchy anecdotes. If he was completely honest, the only players he currently trusted to not go over the top would be Jackie, Aiden and Brita. They had given pretty tame dares, and had not pushed for weird truth questions either. Jan liked to believe he was in the same group. He didn’t push too much, but god, if he wasn’t curious as shit though…“Okay, Janice of the House of Sport, truth or dare?”Jan frowned for a second – it was Brita, so he was safe, right? “Dare?”“I dare you to give a lap dance to… Jackie”, smirked Brita, while Jan almost felt his jaw unhinge.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	Hallucinate

**Author's Note:**

> Help - am I really writing smut without a throuple AND devoid of Nicky, Gigi or Crystal? Seems like it.  
> Blame the summer heat and quarantine getting to my head - also, probably me having Hallucinate on repeat.  
> (and being like: wow this would be such a great song to make a lap dance too - guess I'mma have to do it huh) 
> 
> Truth or dare canon compliant with the season 12 queens? Yeah, yeah, I want it, I write it. I got it. You’re welcome.

It was a hot summer night in Los Angeles. For the first time since filming had finished, all the queens were reunited, this time in a large house the production had rented for a few days. While they were on set for most part of the day, they did have some downtime at the end of the day, usually from 8 pm until the next morning.

Some of them used that time to sleep it off, but others just strolled around in LA. Some other just hogged the TV in the large living room. The twelve of them got along all fairly well, with of course some disagreements here and there. But after a month of being together all the time without anyone else or any distractions, they were pretty close.

The major issue first day was splitting the rooms (and couches) so that everyone could sleep in peace and be comfortable. Before anyone could fight for the rooms (more like the king-sized beds), Jackie had announced he would take one of the two large couches in the living room, not seeing a problem with it. In solidarity with his fellow New York sister, Jan agreed to take the other one, smiling widely at one of his best friends. He figured they could talk all night, now that they were close from their time during the season. Jan had missed his friend dearly, in the haze of the post-filming weeks.

Finally, after some heated arguments – and Rock throwing pillows at anyone coming near his proclaimed bed with a hiss – they had managed to find some common ground. While Jan and Jackie would sleep in the living room, Rock had reluctantly agreed to share his space with Aiden and Dahlia in the first room. On the other side, Brita, Heidi, Jaida and Widow would take the second one, while Crystal, Gigi and Nicky took the one furthest away from everyone. This caused all the others to giggle and place bets on what would happen in that room, before Widow loudly exclaimed that he was “ _so_ _fucking glad they were as far away as possible from her”_. Crystal had whined hearing this from his fellow Missourian sister, but when he had seen the mischievousness in Gigi’s eyes and the way Nicky winked at everyone, he wasn’t too sure nothing would happen anymore.

On their second day of filming, they had the chance to finish a little early and rushed back home for the chance of a takeout and movies night to rest. Eating pizza and other greasy foods in the middle of the living room, they were all fighting to choose a stupid movie, finally settled for a random action movie from the 90s. Most of them were barely listening, instead talking about their day or various awkward moments in their lives. That was until Nicky proposed to play truth or dare after one or two movies. It was already way past the sunset outside, but the night had just begun.

“You can’t be serious”, began Widow with a deadpan face.

“What are we, teenagers?”, seconded Jackie with a somewhat crooked smile.

“Come on guys, I never played during my teenage years, you can’t deny me that experience”, pleaded Nicky with some puppy-eyes. “Beside we still have kiddos here”, he continued, pointing to Gigi, who merely gasped. “I’m not a teenager, I’m 21!”, the youngest scowled, trying to swat at Nicky from afar, before abandoning the project, swearing under his breath.

“Alright, guys, let’s do this! It will be fun, no?”, grinned Jan, bumping his shoulder enthusiastically with Crystal, sitting next to him, also smiling widely.

* * *

Needless to say, Jan hadn’t expected the game to be this… raunchy? He really should have expected this, honestly, especially with Nicky’s eternal dirty mind, Rock and Crystal’s thing for creating chaos wherever they went, and Dahlia, Gigi, Heidi and Jaida living for the drama and crunchy anecdotes. If he was completely honest, the only players he currently trusted to not go over the top would be Jackie, Aiden and Brita. They had given pretty tame dares, and had not pushed for weird truth questions either. Jan liked to believe he was in the same group. He didn’t push too much, but god, if he wasn’t curious as shit though…

“Okay, Janice of the House of Sport, truth or dare?”

Jan frowned for a second – it was Brita, so he was safe, right? “Dare?”

“I dare you to give a lap dance to… Jackie”, smirked Brita, while Jan almost felt his jaw unhinge. Throughout the night, he had seen quite a few bold dares – like Gigi doing a shot on Nicky’s stomach, or when they had spun a blindfolded Heidi around for a minute before telling him to kiss the first person he’d touch – his victim being Jaida. But this one… was different - and Brita knew of his attraction for Jackie, had more than anything guessed it. Jan had a sudden flashback from during the season where Jackie was practicing for the Rusical. He had smirked back them, not wanting to admit he was interested in the awkward, endearing way Jackie’s hips moved in those tight black shorts. _Payback_ , he grimaced inwardly.

He heard the random noises the other queens made, but payed them no mind for now, his gaze fixed on Jackie’s honey eyes, and the small tilt of his head in question. A soft smile was even playing on his lips, slightly curved. The older queen didn’t seem to mind the idea much, but Jan was hesitating for some reason. Something was holding him back. Was he that afraid to face his ignored attraction towards him? Would he even survive this dare? Jan felt the hand of Crystal coming to grab at his shoulder, pushing him slightly towards the center of their group, closer to Jackie on the other side. He took a deep breath and stopped on his knees in front of his best friend, seeing his usual honey eyes darken slightly from the sight. “Are you sure this is alright with you?”, mumbled Jan in a shaky voice.

He was surprised by the two strong hands of Jackie coming to grab him by the collar of his tank top and pull him into his lap, mirth flashing in his dark eyes. “Is this good enough of an answer?” Jan nodded enthusiastically, actually holding faintly onto the Persian’s shoulders for some support. He could hear some pop music faintly playing in the background, and probably someone whistling, but all his attention was focused on the other queen.

_No, I couldn't live without your touch_

_No, I could never have too much_

_I'll breathe you in, forever and ever_

_Hallucinate_

Jan attentively watched his best friend, intrigued by his sudden attitude towards him. Usually, Jackie was known to be _really_ careful and prudent in all situations. However, this time, he had literally pulled him in to straddle him, without any hesitation, fun clearly etched on his traits. Was it something he _wanted_? Or that he had thought about it previously? Jan couldn’t help getting redder, imagining Jackie, alone in his room, touching himself and visualising him dance for his own pleasure. Jan was surprised to think that he didn’t mind much making that dream come true, but in front of everyone? It was a little less interesting, especially since that meant he’d have to behave. 

Nevertheless, Jan forced his face to take on an enticing expression and he smiled mischievously at his best friend. He bit his bottom lip lightly, not really surprised to see the eyes of Jackie following the movement of his mouth with rapt attention. The Persian’s eyes, usually honey brown, were now more akin to pools of blackness, under all the arousal Jan had created. Emboldened, he started moving his hips delicately at first, and, feeling the sensation he created on his friend’s body, he grinded down with more conviction. Like this, sitting on his best friend’s lap, twirling to the rhythm of the music, Jan was convinced he was slowly losing his mind, losing all the restrain and self-control he usually had when it came to Jackie. He wasn’t so sure about what was going on, but the other queen’s solid hands were currently leaving searing marks on his hips, gripping them tightly. Jackie, consciously or not, was just dragging him along in time with the motion of his lower body, barely leaving an inch between them. At that realization, Jan moaned softly, burying his head in the neck of his friend, feeling his thundering pulse there, fighting the urge to bite the pulse point. Instead, he grabbed his friend’s shoulders firmly, probably hurting him but the older man merely groaned hoarsely, spurring him on.

_I hallucinate, when you call my name_

_Got stars in my eyes_

_And they don't fade, when you come my way_

_I'm losing my mind, mind, mind, mind_

_I hallucinate, when you call my name_

_Got stars in my…_

Smiling wickedly at the power he felt over the Persian man, Jan _knew_ what he was doing, suddenly, and he was clearly trying to test Jackie, to test the limits of their completely platonic relationship. Guess this part was out of the window, now, because he was far in too deep to ever call it quits. Jan definitely wanted to do this again, and if possible, with less clothes. Almost against his will, he scratched roughly at the nape of Jackie’s neck, his shoulders and his upper back, smirking when he felt the other queen tense and let out an unsteady breath, Jackie’s hands grasping at his hips even tighter. Victorious, Jan continued to push his lower half onto his friend, obliviously rocking his world, since he could hear the ragged breathing pattern against his sensitive ear. Jan was almost certain to have heard him moan his name, but Jackie’s voice was far too low and rough for him to be absolutely sure.

Straightening himself slowly, he waved his hands through Jackie’s short hair. Encouraged by everything in his control so far, Jan pulled lightly, barely applying pressure but forcing the other to watch him and all his movements. Jan was watching the other, mesmerized by the redness that had stormed all Jackie’s face, but also his dark eyes, burning through him. At that very moment, Jan was sure the older one wanted to devour him and was _this_ close to actually lose it.

Moving closer, Jan felt their noses graze each other tenderly, far too much delicately for a moment filled with such tension like this one. He was surprised to see the softness in Jackie’s lust-filled eyes, still fixated on him, and even more by their lips brushing faintly, an almost-press of their mouths. However, in the blink of an eye, Jan heard the sudden silence of the room, meaning the music had stopped, and he moved in a haste, quickly moving out of his best friend’s lap before they destroyed their platonic relationship more. He still had the time to heard Jackie’s groan of displeasure at his departure, and felt like he was going to die from shame. Jan had almost lost all control in front of all their sisters, but mostly, in front of Jackie himself. That’s it – he would never be able to look at him in the eyes anymore. Maybe the ground could swallow him?

Jan heard Nicky whistle, encouraged by a few others of their friends, while he took back his seat near Crystal, making sure to not touch him, or Brita, on the other side of him. “ _Janice,_ I think you have a future in lap dancing or something if you decide drag doesn’t pay enough”, sniggered Nicky with a smirk. Jan was dying inside, blushing like crazy and avoiding Jackie’s gaze at all cost, while trying to keep his stupid boner down. “Nicky, _la ferme_ ”, hissed Jackie with a very low voice, some venom peeking through, surprising everyone. Even more surprising, Nicky did actually shut up and stopped teasing Jan for the rest of the night.

* * *

The rest of the game stayed at the same level, but luckily, Jan and Jackie were both somewhat spared from the others, probably by pity. The New Yorker didn’t care, he would take it. He wasn’t able to concentrate at all since he had felt Jackie’s hands around his hips, his darkened eyes focused solely on him, his quivering breathing against the hollow of his neck, his lips barely grazing but burning all the same. His heartbeat was still out of control, even fifteen minutes later, and he was getting concerned. He was also busy holding a random cushion tightly against his lap, embarrassed that anyone could see how aroused he still was after such a small thing.

He had been afraid to look at Jackie the entire time, preferring to count the stains on the carpet rather than watch the object of his affections. When Widow called off the game – it was already midnight, after all, and they needed to wake up at dawn again – Jan waited for everyone to evacuate the living room, not registering that he would actually need to get up and go to his couch for the night in front of Jackie. _Alone_ with Jackie. _Oh shit…_

However, life decided to be kind, apparently, as Jackie just turned around to head for the kitchen, giving him more than enough time to gather his wits (and pillows, and covers) and dive head first into the grey couch, not daring to move for the rest of night, or at least until he fell asleep. Not that it was gonna be easy with that stupid boner, but he could try. About 15 minutes later, he heard Jackie come back, prepare his own couch and then, only silence. Jan could still hear the frantic rhythm of his heart blasting in his eardrums and the way his breathing was uneasy, but he didn’t dare to break their silence bubble. They could hear a few giggles and muffled laughter from above, too. “Jan? You’re not sleeping, right?”

Jackie’s voice was barely above a whisper and he strained to hear it. “No, not yet.” He heard some movement, much like if Jackie had turned on his side to watch him suddenly, but he decided to keep his face down in the couch, way too embarrassed to do anything else. He was just happy his voice hadn’t cracked. “I’m…” started Jackie with hesitation. Jan heard him sigh. “I didn’t wanna disturb you. Good night, Charlie”, he finished with a tone that implied so much that he didn’t want to push it that Jan decided to drop it. That, and the wave of heat that came with his real name made him reconsider a whole conversation right now.

“Good night, Dari.”

* * *

Apparently, he had fallen asleep pretty easily, because he had no recollection of anything. He groaned lightly, realizing that he had turned during his sleep, now on his back. Pushing back his blanket, feeling hot with the barely functioning AC of the room, he was surprised to see that Jackie was missing. Frowning, he got up, wobbling on unsteady legs to his best friend’s couch, feeling its temperature. It was still warm, so Jackie hadn’t been gone for a long time.

Holding herself with the wall, he watched the hour – 1:33 in the morning – before blinking a few times, trying to remove the sleep from his eyes. The whole house was silent, at least so far. He made his way upstairs, worried for Jackie in his sleepy haze, but the Persian wasn’t in the first or second rooms, and no way in hell was Jan going anywhere near the room of the three clowns in the back. He was pretty sure everyone in the group, Jackie included, shared that idea. So where was he?

Grumbling under his breath, Jan made his way back downstairs, passing through the kitchen, when he heard a sound from the bathroom nearby. He narrowed his eyes for a few seconds, but was met ultimately with silence again. The brunette still decided to investigate, worried that it could be Jackie being sick or needing help. Tiptoeing around, he made his way in the narrow corridor and was surprised to see the half-opened door of the bathroom, and light inside.

Jan almost made a noise of victory, happy that he had found Jackie at last, but he stopped herself in his tracks. He heard the noise again, a groan – it sounded almost painful and he winced in solidarity with his sister. However, being the clumsy bitch he was, he also tripped over his feet and almost fell down, quickly catching himself but at the cost of letting a few select curse words, alerting his friend that he wasn’t alone anymore. “Jan? Is that you?”

While Jackie’s voice sounded unsteady at best, he frowned again, his anxiety taking over again. “Yeah. You alright? I heard you groan in pain.” Jan said while coming a bit closer to the bathroom. “I’m fine, Jan, you can go back to sleep.” Jackie pushed the door open all the way for him to observe, and unlike what he had seen before, the Persian queen was just dressed in boxers, watching him with curious eyes. He seemed… ashamed, afraid? Maybe? Jan couldn’t exactly pinpoint the emotion running on Jackie’s face at the moment. He concentrated on watching him carefully, seeing the red flush on his cheeks and upper body, his hands slightly shaking and blown wide pupils. “Are you sure you’re not sick? You look like you have a fever”, worried Jan, instantly coming closer to put his hand on his friend’s forehead, grimacing when he felt the heat, and more when Jackie recoiled against it.

“Jan, please, leave”, whined Jackie, trying to weakly push away his hand, breathing heavy again. Jan made a face, watching his friend with rapt attention. “What’s going on with you?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Jan finally probed a bit more, anxiously biting his lip.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m just… me. And you don’t wanna be around me right now, I know, I know you hated it earlier, I’m sorry I pushed you into doing that stupid dare, _even if I wanted to_ , I never meant for _this_ to happen, I’m sorry”, Jackie rambled while Jan tilted his head on the side slightly, his sleepy brain trying to keep up with everything.

Until it suddenly made sense. “You… You wanted me? Back there?”

He waited to see the small nod on Jackie before gawking at the Persian. Jan knew he had to make a split decision or everything between them, be it friendship or more, would be broken indefinitely. “Do you… still want me?”

_Wanna be right where you are_

_Let's go dancing in the dark_

_Don't wait, you can push to start_

_Lose control_

_Kill me slowly, with your kiss_

_Wrap me 'round your fingertips_

_Damn, I need another hit_

_(Make me lose my mind)_

Jackie laughed humourlessly, turning back to watch his reflection in the mirror. “Why do you think I’m here _taking care of it_ at 2 in the morning?” Jan actually let out a small whine at the roughness of his voice, and pulled him in for a deep kiss, leaving both of them breathless in a matter of seconds. “Let me take care of you, it’s my fault”, teased the younger with a smirk.

Jackie had turned around during their kiss, and was now watching him with a large smirk, but with tenderness in his gaze. “You promise you’re not doing this because you feel like you have to, right?” Jan smiled, shaking his head with amusement. He delicately touched his friend’s bare torso, barely grazing it with his fingertips, fascinated by the goosebumps and the hair raising after it. “I promise. I really, _really_ , want you. So, may I?”

Jan waited until he saw the simple but shaky nodding from his friend to just wink at him, dropping on his knees softly. He was deeply entertained by the surprise he saw flashing on the Persian’s face. He made a show of slowly raising his eyes towards him, almost in a mocking way, before biting his bottom lip in an innocent way. He gently gripped Jackie’s hips, giving a light squeeze, hearing the stutter in the older one’s breathing. Never the patient one, and since he had spent the whole _fucking_ night being so horny, Jan just took the boxers of his friend and dropped them somewhere in the small bathroom. He just hoped he hadn’t thrown them in the hallway instead, but he had other preoccupations at the moment.

Now that the older one was naked, he took a moment to watch him eagerly, drowning in the sight before him. Jackie was beautiful, even more when he was clearly struggling holding back and letting him take control of the whole situation. Jan saw from the corner of his eye that he was sinking his nails into the material of the sink, and even if he didn’t make a mark, the youngest was sure he would _have_ made some on any other surface since he had such a rough grip on it. _How good would it feel to be roughly pulled around by him?_ Jan blushed even more, almost ashamed of what he was thinking. He still felt the hand of Jackie slip through his hair gently, much more softly than he had expected, especially with the kind of thoughts he was having. Still, it wasn’t unpleasing, and he pushed into it unconsciously. “You know you don’t have to –“

“I swear to God, Jackie, if you dare finish this phrase we will never do anything else together”, Jan growled, satisfied by the compliant nodding of his friend. “And you don’t want that, do you?” He didn’t leave the other queen time to answer that he had already seized his length, his hand moving easily across it, head getting heady by the low groans and soft moans of Jackie at every single movement. Making sure to rile him up some more, Jan licked and gnawed around his thighs, leaving small marks behind, before grabbing his hips with force, taking him gingerly into his mouth, moaning around it instantly.

Jan made sure to acknowledge which motion of his mouth or swipe of his tongue made Jackie cry out the most, in order to repeat them again and again. He was determined to rock his world, and he was nothing if not a people-pleaser. He thrived under praise and as a perfectionist, he wanted to be the best. Jan was also quite sure that Jackie wasn’t going to last long, since he was probably edging close to come even before he almost tripped in the hallway. He remembered the groan he had thought was in pain and sighed a bit, knowing now it was clearly in arousal, of Jackie, of him thinking about _Jan_.

Without realizing clearly, Jan grabbed his own length, whining at the sensibility of it, and started moving quickly, knowing that he wasn’t that far away from coming either. The dual sensation between his own jerking off and bobbing off on his best friend’s dick was exhilarating, the sheer excitation coming from both making his head spin. Jan felt dizzy and light-headed, closing his eyes to concentrate on what he was doing instead of imagining everything.

However, when he felt both Jackie’s large hands pull roughly on his hair suddenly, he knew he was gonna come soon, fighting against his own release to stay attentive for his friend. He whimpered loudly, and wasn’t surprised to hear Jackie moan out his name in the empty bathroom, as he was coming down his throat after the last wave of vibration. Jan moved back a bit, out of breath and observed carefully his best friend, drinking in the visual display he was granted in front of him. Jackie, with his head thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed, the muscles in his neck stretched to the extreme, his back arching slightly. He was beautiful. Jan was mesmerized by the sight, and, he was absolutely certain he wanted to see that again. Preferably on a bed, with him on top and pushing into him and grasping his hips so roughly again. He bit at the inside of his mouth to stop the dirty thoughts again. Instead, he wiped off the corner of his lips with his backhand, grinning mischievously when he saw the well-fucked look on Jackie’s face that had started to open his eyes to watch him silently. “Did I make that much of an impression?”

“You know what Charlie, let’s reverse the roles and see how well you fare”, huffed the Persian, still trying to breathe normally and calm his drumming beating heart. Jackie still offered his hand to the other queen on his knees and brought him up easily, ruffling his hair slightly by habit. Jan swatted him away with a small laugh.

“You know what? Good enough by me, please make me come”, winked Jan. “Preferably now, if you know what I mean.” Jackie smirked, closing the still half-opened door with the sole of his feet. Jan watched him with curiosity. “Can’t have everyone hear you scream when you come, I _know_ you’re gonna be loud”, he provided as he heard the other gasp with outrage.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Father for I have sinned… Or not I don’t really care anyway.  
> I kinda wanna throw myself under a bus after writing this, so hm, take it for what it is.  
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it anyway!  
> (Because this literally took me two whole weeks to write and correct, it was a pain in the ass, truly)


End file.
